cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1955 series)
Alfred Hitchcock Presents (TV series; 1955 - 1965) aka The Alfred Hitchcock Hour (1962 - 1965) Plot Summary Series of unrelated short stories covering elements of crime, horror, drama and comedy about people of different species committing murder, suicides thefts and other sorts of crime caused by certain motivations; perceived or not. Hosted by legendary director Alfred Hitchcock, who would frequently provide a "postscript" narration revealing the fates of villains who went unpunished in the actual stories (accounting for many of the series off-screen deaths). Male Deaths *Ed Begley (Episode 10.9: Triumph) *Charles Bronson (Episode 1.25: There Was an Old Woman) *Edd Byrnes (Episode 9.18: The Final Escape) *Nicholas Colasanto (Episode 9.18: Final Escape) *Ray Collins (Episode 2.8: Conversation Over a Corpse) *Bruce Dern (Episode 9.15: Night Caller) *Robert Emhardt (Episode 10.1: Return of Verge Likens) *Cedric Hardwicke (Episode 2.1: Wet Saturday) *Laurence Harvey (Episode 5.1: Arthur) *Alfred Hitchcock (Episode 1.10: The Case of Mr. Pelham) *Skip Homeier (Episode 1.39: Momentum) *Ronald Howard (Episode 5.13: An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge) *Richard Jaeckel (Episode 8.32: Death of a Cop) *Victor Jory (Episode 8.32: Death of a Cop) *Stubby Kaye (Episode 9.10: Good-bye George) *Robert Keith (Episode 9.18: Final Escape) *Paul Langton (Episode 2.2: Fog closing in) *Christopher Lee (Episode 9.27: The Sign of Satan) *George Lindsey (Episode 9.29: Bed of Roses) *Walter Matthau (Episode 6.3: A Very Moral Theft, Episode 7.4: Cop for a Day) *Gary Merrill (Episode 2.18: The Manacled) *Nehemiah Persoff (Episode 3.4: Heart of Gold) *Claude Rains (Episode 2.24: The Cream of the jest) *Robert Redford (Episode 7.11: The Right Kind of Medicine) *Peter Mark Richman (Episode 4.7 Man with a Problem) *Gilbert Roland (Episode 8.27: Death and the Joyful Woman) *Barry Sullivan (Episode 4.5: The $2,000,000 Defense) *Harry Townes (Episode 2.17: My Brother Richard) *Robert Vaughn (Epsiode 5.7: Dry Run) *Ben Wright (I) (Episode 9.1: A Home Away from Home) Female Deaths *Rachel Ames (Episode 1.34: The Hidden Thing) *Mary Astor (Episode 2.31: The Impossible Dream) *Barbara Bel Geddes (Episode 3.24: The Foghorn, Episode 6.10: Sybilla) *Hazel Court (Episode 5.1: Arthur) *Norma Crane (Episode 1.25: There Was an Old Woman) *Bette Davis (Episode 4.16: Out there Darkness) *Angie Dickinson (Episode 8.1: Captive Audience) *Diana Dors (Episode 7.29: The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Episode 8.31: Run for Doom) *Mildred Dunnock (Episode 2.5: None are so Blind) *Isobel Elsom (Episode 1.23: Back for Christmas, Episode 3.10: The Diplomatic Corpse) *Joan Fontaine (Episode 8.20: The Paragon) *Constance Ford (Episode 1.38: The Creeper) *Nancy Gates (Episode 1.6: Salvage) *Jean Hale (Episode 9.12: Three Wives Too Many) *Dolores Hart (Episode 3.5: Silent Witness) *Louise Larabee (Episode 1.29: The Orderly Word of Mr. Appleby) *Linda Lawson (Episode 9.12 Three Wives Too Many) *Jennifer Lea (Episode 3.8: Last Request) *Lynn Loring (Episode 9.22: Behind the Locked Door, Episode 10.10: Memo From Purgatory) *Carmen Mathews (Episode 2.8: Conversation Over a Corpse) *Carole Matthews (Episode 1.32: The Baby Sitter) *Cathie Merchant *Elizabeth Montgomery (Episode 4.7 Man with a Problem) *Meg Mundy (Episode 1.29: The Orderly World of Mr. Appleby, Episode 2.13: Mr. Blanchard's Secret) *Jeanette Nolan (Episode 3.9: The Young One, Episode 10.9: Triumph) *Susan Oliver (Episode 8.7: Annabel) *Maggie Pierce (Episode 10.9: Triumph) *Thelma Ritter (Episode 1.32 The Baby Sitter) *Gena Rowlands (Episode 9.19: Murder Case) *Pilar Seurat (Episode 2.4: You'll Be the Death of Me) *Dorothy Stickney (Episode 2.8: Conversation Over a Corpse) *Jessica Tandy (Episode 3.1: The Glass Eye) *Phyllis Thaxter (Episode 2.20: Malice Domestic, Episode 10.2: Change of Address) *Sonia Torgeson (Episode 1.31: The Gentleman from America) *Audrey Totter (Episode 6.32: Self Defense) *Jo Van Fleet (Episode 1.18: Shopping for Death) *Cara Williams (Episode 2.3: De Mortuis, Episode 3.8: Last Request) Category:TV Series Category:1955 TV series debuts Category:1965 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:NBC TV series Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Anthology Category:TV series by Revue Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners